


Arashi childminders: Nino & Jun

by twin_fics



Series: Arashi chilminders [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Jun take care of a very especial child… Are they going to be ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Nino's thoughts are written in cursive.

"Good morning!" Jun waved at the camera smiling broadly.

"Hi everybody! Today we are going to take care of an important and well-know artist’s son." Nino gave the audience a teasing smile. "Maybe you are wondering who this person we are talking about is, aren't you? His name is Ohno Takeshi-san! Everybody knows him, right?"

"Yes! Recently I've become a big fan of his work. Last week I went to his latest exhibition and couldn't help but feel amazed by his talent!" It was obvious that Jun, for once, was really enthusiastic about the childminder's assignment.

"Well, well. We're excited today, aren't we?" Nino smirked mockingly at Jun, but the younger man was in such a good mood that he ignored him completely.

"I'm quite curious about his son. I wonder what kind of child he is"

"Shall we go to discover it?"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

~~

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

"Hello!! Arashi childminders are here!" Nino kept pressing the doorbell insistently.

"The entire neighbourhood must know we are here already! Don't ring so many times!" Jun scolded Nino smacking him lightly in the head.

"Ah, hello!" A young woman greeted them opening the door. She was carrying a 2-3 years old child with big brown eyes and cute puffy cheeks that were almost begging to be squished. The kid was holding what it seemed to be some kind of... stuffed fish? "Come in please!"

"Hello! My name is Ninomiya Kazunari!"

"I'm Matsumoto Jun! Forgive us for intruding!"

"You are welcome. This is my son, Ohno Satoshi." The woman smiled at her son. "Look Oh-chan, these two boys are going to take care of you today. Come on, say 'hi'!"

The boy looked timidly at them and finally smiled waving his toy. "Hi"

"How cute!" Jun exclaimed with delight. "Hello Oh-chan!"

"So cute! Hi Oh-chan! How are you?" Nino said smiling at the boy.

~~

_"What a big house... and very luminous, as you would expect from the house of a renowned artist."_

Nino followed the woman into the house. They sat in the living room, the boy playing quietly with his toy in the sofa between the two young men.

"Well, this is the schedule I'd like you to follow today." Satoshi's mother showed them a piece of paper. "Let him play till 11:30 and next make him take a nap. Around 13:00 it should be lunch time. Afterward you can take him to the nearest park and let him play for an hour or an hour and half. Later give him a bath and finally, about 19:30, make him dinner. I'll be back around 20:00 or 20:30."

"Ok! Do you have any advice for us?" Jun asked taking the paper in his hands and giving it a quick look.

"Yeah! For example, is there something your son especially likes or dislikes?" Nino inquired.

At the same time he tentatively tried to hold the child. _"The sooner the better"_ , he thought. _"If the child begins to cry like crazy, better if his mother is still here to soothe him."_

The child looked at him a little confused, as if he was asking himself what Nino could possibly want from him. And then he smiled brightly and offered him his stuffed animal.

_"Yosh! Safe!! This is a good start!"_ Nino congratulated himself refusing the toy with a smile. The child turned around in his arms to offer the doll to Jun. _"How sweet! Maybe this child will be a lot of easier to look after than the last one... That boy didn't stop crying till the end of the program... It was awful!"_

"Thank you!" Jun accepted the toy and played with the boy, listening to the mother's recommendations.

"He isn't very picky about food, he eats almost everything, but he loves cookies. He likes to draw and to paint with watercolours... and he loves fishes" The woman smiled affectionately at his son. "Ah! He usually doesn't speak too much and sometimes he spaces out. He is a little accident prone too."

"We'll keep a close eye on him" Nino reassured her. _"A bit accident prone?... It doesn't sound very good..."_

"Don't worry! We'll take good care of him!" Jun said caressing the boys head.

"Well, I'll leave now. Bye bye Oh-chan! Be a good boy!" The woman kissed the child and left soon after.

...

...

"Mama?" The child asked pointing at the closed door with an inquiring expression.

"Mama has gone to work, but she will come back soon, don't worry!" Jun answered smiling brightly at the kid.

_"Good try Jun!"_

"Soon? When?" He began to pout unhappily and looked at them with teary eyes.

_"Oh! oh! Here we go! He's going to cry for sure..." Nino hugged the boy. "Not too loud please... The last one gave me a terrible headache"_

"She'll come back soon. Don't worry Oh-chan, we'll take good care of you." Nino tried to comfort the child. "Let's play with your plushie!"

_"This is so not going to work..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nino and Jun's thoughts are written in cursive.

Contrarily to what they might think, the child didn't cry... but he didn't play either. He did nothing but look at the door hugging his toy with a desolated expression on his face. He seemed to be waiting for his mother to enter at any moment and he didn't pay attention to anything else.

_"What a strange boy... I almost wish he was crying... I can't stand another minute that sad face..."_

Jun sighed heavily looking the unhappy boy. The two young men had tried every trick they had learned during the childminders course... but nothing had worked.

_"As always, these tricks don't work... Have any of these tricks ever worked?... Will they ever work?"_ he pondered absentmindedly to himself.

"Jun, we have to do something!" Nino's anxious whisper snapped him from his thoughts. "If things keep going this way nobody will let us take care of his children anymore. This is going to be the last childminder segment in Himitsu no Arashi-chan... and I haven't got that dammed certificate to drop it in the nearest trash bin!"

"What could we possibly do, Nino? We have tried every trick we know already... and nothing seems to work" Jun mumbled with impatience massaging his temples. Suddenly he remembered something. "His mother said he likes to paint... maybe we could try that..."

"Well, we don't have anything to lose anyway... Hey, Oh-chan!"

The boy turned around to look at them with a heartbreaking pout.

_"Ouch! If this doesn't work either, I'm the one who is going to cry"._

"Do you want to show us your paintings?" Jun knelt at the toddler's side smiling.

"Yes! Do you want to paint with us? Come on! It will be fun!" Nino gave his best puppy-eyes look to the child.

They waited nervously for the little boy's reaction...  
...  
...

The child tilted his head as pondering their suggestion...  
...  
...  
...

"Un!" He finally agreed with a hint of a smile.

The two young men sighed with relief.

 

~~

 

"He is really good for his age, isn't he?" Jun took one of the drawings and looked at it more closely.

"He is way better than Sho-kun, that's for sure! Maybe he could give him a few classes." Nino chuckled observing the child painting cheerfully with watercolours.

_"He seems happy at last! What a relief! I wouldn't know what more to do if this doesn't work either."_

"What are you painting Oh-chan?" Nino sat beside the boy and pointed at one of the drawings.

"Fishes!!!" The kid answered with enthusiasm.

_"A cute boy indeed... a little obsessed with fishes... but cute anyway,"_ Nino smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

"Yosh! Let me paint with you!" Jun sat on the floor and placed the child on his lap.

"Un!" The toddler agreed smiling at the young man.

"What do you want to paint now, Oh-chan?" Jun took a paintbrush and waited for the child's reply.

"... A fish?"  
...  
...

"Ok, let's paint a fish then!"

"Un!"

"It'll be nap time soon. I'll get things ready while you look after him, ok Jun?" Nino ruffled the kid's hair once more and left the room.

_"Fishes again... This boy is clearly beyond help."_

 

~~

 

_"So the boy seems a little infatuated with fishes. I'm sure it's just a phase..."_

Jun reflected caressing the kid's head. The child was humming happily, totally absorbed into the painting.

_"I remember when I was young and got obsessed with buying a new bracelet because it fitted perfectly a new shirt I had just bought and..."_

He glanced at his expensive rings, the brand bracelet in his wrist, his new watch...

_"Well, everybody has a passion. There isn't anything bad about it, is there? Maybe when he grows up..."_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud sound followed by a strange wet sensation on his chest.

"What the...!" He exclaimed in great surprise, looking at the watercolours splashed all over the floor.

"What happened here?" Nino inquired from the door, trying really hard not to laugh... and failing miserably at it.

"I don't know! I only took my eyes out of him for five seconds, I swear!... and the next thing I knew was the watercolours had knocked over us!... Oh-chan! You are all covered in paint!!!... Oh! No! My new shirt!" He cried trying to wipe out the paint stains with a wet cloth.

The child looked startled at the young man and then looked at himself... then he looked again at Jun... and finally giggled splattering red paint on Jun's shirt.

"Good choice Oh-chan!" Nino approved smiling at the coloured kid.

"No, no, no, Oh-chan! Don't do that!" Jun begged attempting to stop the kid from inflicting more damage to his poor shirt.

"Yosh! I'm going to clean the boy and make him sleep for a while." Nino took the giggling kid in his arms with caution, trying to avoid getting covered in paint himself. "In the meantime, please clean up all this mess and prepare lunch, ok Jun? Come on Oh-chan! You need to change your clothes!"

"Ok, ok" Jun answered distractedly, still trying to clean his shirt with the wet cloth.

_"My poor shirt... How could I remove these stains?... Maybe I should take it to..."_

When they were about to leave the room, Nino smirked back and said sweetly "Jun, don't worry too much about the shirt. Frankly it looks much better now!"

The young man quickly fled from the room before Jun's wet cloth could hit him in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was so funny! It's a pity I didn't had my phone with me... Do you think he will get mad if I ask him to pose for me?" Nino chuckled to himself changing the kid's clothes.

"Yosh! You are all clean and shining again, Oh-chan. And now it's nap time!"

He sat the toddler on a blanket he had prepared before the watercolour’s incident, and gave him the plushie fish.

"Uun" The little boy refused shaking his head.

"What! But your mama wants you to sleep... Aren't you sleepy?" He attempted to persuade the child with a fake yawn.

"Uun" The kid answered stubbornly, his lips starting to form a pout.

_"Oh no! 'The Pout'! Everything but that!"_

Suddenly, the child raised his arms towards him and smiled timidly.

"Eh? Do you want me to stay with you while you sleep, Oh-chan? "

"Un!" the kid nodded, hugging his toy and yawning. Nino quickly laid down beside the child, being careful not to take too much space of the blanket.

_"He is really cute"_

Nino caressed the toddler's hair and yawned too, unconsciously mimicking the little boy. The kid closed his eyes and leaned a bit on him. Nino nuzzled slightly the boy's head in response.

_"He smells nice... I wonder if all children smell this nice..."_

The kid seemed to have an unusual calming effect on him. He slowly closed his eyes beginning to fall asleep too.

 _"... I'm feeling a bit... sleepy... No, no, I mustn't sleep... It wouldn't be... professional... I'm not... going... to... sle..."_  
...  
...

"Oi!"  
...  
"Oooiiii! Wake up already, Sleeping Beauty! It's Oh-chan who should be napping, not you!"

Jun kicked Nino's leg softly looking at him with a devilish smile. It was obvious he considered this as divine retribution for Nino's previous behaviour.

"Come on! It's time to eat!"

"Um... Wha-What?" Nino slowly woke up from his sleep to find himself hugging... what was that?... the plushie fish?!. The child sat on the floor beside him, petting Nino's hair with a proud smile.

_"This is great!"_

Nino followed Jun to the kitchen carrying the boy in his arms, feeling his cheeks still red from embarrassment. He felt so mortified that he even tried to hide his face behind the kid's soft hair.

_"No, really!... I love it!... I have appeared on national television sleeping hugged to a fish-toy... and being petted by the child I was supposed to take care of... Nice job, Nino! Really nice!"_

~~

_"That was hilarious. Way to go Nino!"_

Jun grinned remembering the young man hugging the doll in his sleep... He was sure that the other members would laugh their asses off watching this episode.

"Here Oh-chan, I've prepared cha-han for you."

He was delighted to notice how the boy's eyed widened with pleasure when he said 'cha-han'.

_"It seems I made a good choice"_

He sat the boy in front of the table and took a spoon to feed him. As soon as the food was in front of him, the child focused all his attention on it, barely blinking.

"He is entirely concentrated on it, isn't he?" Nino looked at the boy with amusement.

He took the spoon from Jun's hands observing how the child followed the spoon with his eyes. Nino drew a square in the air and the intent gaze of the kid never left the spoon.

"Hahahaha! Isn't he cute?".

At the sound of Nino's laugh, the child seemed to get out of his trance. After a few owlish blinks, he looked at the young man with an expression of slightly disapproval. Seeing that, Nino laughed even stronger and pinched the child's cheeks fondly.

"Don't play with the food!" Jun scolded Nino smacking him on the head.

_"He has returned to his bratty-self sooner than I expected. But he is right, this boy is really charming. He reminds me of a little kitty following one of those cat toys"._

Jun caressed the kid's head to comfort him. Then he retrieved the spoon from Nino's hand and kept feeding the boy, who seemed much more pleased now.

"Ouch! It was only an experiment... who says I don't have the same inquisitive mind as Aiba?" Nino joked rubbing his head.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, they were cleaning the dishes when Jun remembered that Ohno's mother had told them his son loved cookies.

"Now we have finished lunch... What about making some cookies? What do you think Oh-chan? Do you want to make cookies?"

"Un!" The child answered with obvious joy, giving Jun a blinding smile.

"What is your favourite flavour?" Nino asked drawing the child's attention.

The boy pondered the question for a moment, "Chocolate!"

"Ok!"

The two men began searching for ingredients in the kitchen cabinets.

"Here is the flour!" Nino put an open sack of flour on the kitchen's table. "Now, where is the chocolate?".

"I think I saw a tablet when I was preparing lunch... Aha! I knew it!" Jun replied triumphantly holding the chocolate in his hand. "Now, all we need to-No Oh-chan! Don't do that!"

While they were distracted searching for ingredients, the child had decided to help them and was trying to reach for the flour bag on the table. Jun tried to stop him...

PUFF!

"Damn! Too late!" Jun cursed under his breath, covered in flour and holding in his arms the surprised kid. _"His mother wasn't lying when she said he was a little accident prone... maybe only in the "a little" part."_

"Fufufu" The boy giggled when he shook his plushie and little clouds of flour raised from the doll.

"It's not funny Oh-chan!" Jun scolded him. "Now we have to change your clothes again and... Oh no! My black pants are ruined!!"

"Don't worry Jun, I'll change Oh-chan's clothes... again... while you change and clean this mess... again, ok?" Nino smiled angelically at Jun ignoring the younger man's death glare.

~~

"Some people don't seem to know how to take an innocent joke," Nino sulked watching Oh-chan laugh in Jun's arms.

Since they had left the house to buy some ingredients for dinner, Jun had monopolized the boy not allowing Nino to hold him even for a minute. He frowned recalling how things had ended this way.

 

FLASHBACK

__

"Well! Now that Jun is finally ready to le-Ouch!"

__

"Shut up already!" The younger man, tired of Nino's jokes, smacked him lightly in the head.

__

"No, really Jun. If you want to change your clothes again, take your time. We'll wait for you, won't we Oh-chan?"

__

"It's not funny anymore, Nino" Jun said annoyed, taking the child in his arms.

__

"As I was saying, now that we are all ready, let's go buy some ingredients for dinner... before Jun decides to change his clothes aga-OUCH!! Be careful with those huge rings!" Nino complained rubbing his pained head.

__

"You were almost begging for it!"

__

"Cookies?" The boy asked oblivious to the 'exchange of opinions' between the two young men.

__

"They have to cool down before you can eat them, Oh-chan. We'll eat them after dinner, ok?" Jun answered smiling at the child.

__

"Un!"

__

"Let's go!." Jun tickled the boy playfully walking through the house's door. Then he looked at the boy seriously. "Oh-chan, when you grow up, remember not to follow this brat's example. People like him never end well."

__

"Un!" Ohno agreed with a serious face.

__

"Oi! What are you teaching the child? I'm a perfect model to follow. Good looking, cool, intelligent, successful... I'm a model to follow for a lot of JE juniors. Oi!! Are you listening to me?... OIIII!!! Wait for me!!!" Nino protested running after them.

__

 

~~

 _"He always said he didn't like children... and look at him now, he seems almost glued to the boy,"_ Nino mumbled following them through the shopping centre floors.

 _"I should carry him too, shouldn't I?... We have to take care of him together so it's only natural that I want to do my part... It's my duty as a childminder... my responsibility with the program... my turn already, damnit!!"_ He frowned at Jun... but Jun seemed not to notice it... or not to care. _"What to do?... Ah! I know!"_

"Perhaps we could buy him a T-shirt or something similar... you know, as a present for being such a good boy. What do you think Jun?"

"I like the idea! Something that helps him to remember us." Jun answered with a glint in his eyes that Nino knew very well.

_"And now the final touch."_

"What about this one? Colourful, isn't it?" He said taking the most hideous T-shirt he could see.

The younger man looked in disbelief at the ugly T-shirt and repressed a shudder. "Are you kidding me? That's the most awful T-shirt I've ever seen! Do you want him to look like a clown?"

"But I like this one!" Nino whined barely hiding a smile. "And I'm sure that Oh-chan will like it too."

"Oh my god! Here, take care of the boy". Jun left the child in Nino's arms and went searching for a more suitable T-shirt.

_"Yessss!"_

"Ne, Oh-chan, did you miss me?" He smiled triumphantly at the boy in his arms ticking him under the chin. "You didn't believe him, did you? I'm a wonderful fellow, you know? A perfect model to follow for anybody!"

"... Un?" The boy looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"Don't tell me you believed him!... No, of course not. Trust me Oh-chan... and I'll give you twice as much cookies!"

"Un!" The child quickly responded looking much more convinced than before.

"That's my boy!" Nino praised the child ruffling his hair.

~~

"I'm going to clean up the shampoo now. Close your eyes Oh-chan." Jun smiled when the boy closed his eyes obediently.

_"What a compliant child! How I wish all the children we get to take care of were as obedient as him."_

It was a bit late when they finally left the shopping centre. Finding the perfect T-shirt needed a bit more time than he had thought at first, but he was sure he had bought the best one in all the shop. So they decided to distribute the remaining tasks. They played janken to decide who would bathe the boy and Nino lost. Jun still laughed remembering the sour face he had made when he went towards the kitchen to make dinner.

"Yosh! We've finished Oh-chan. Come here so I can dry you before The Evil Brat of the West appear announcing that dinner is ready." Jun wrapped the child in a fluffy towel and smiled fondly when the kid giggled from the towel folds.

_"How much cute can he get? I suspect I'm going to miss him terribly."_

"Dinner is ready!" Nino announced from the bathroom door frowning when they both laughed at him. "Come quickly before it gets cold!" He snapped before leaving the bathroom with an offended face.

"I told you, ne Oh-chan?"

"Fufufu."

"Well, what do you think? Do you want to wear your new T-shirt?"

"Un!"

"Ok!" Jun admired his work with a smile of appreciation. "It fits you perfectly. With this you will be the most stylish boy in all the kindergarten, I'm sure... Yosh! Let's go for dinner."

"Un!!"

They left the bathroom and went to the living room where Nino had arranged the table for dinner.

"Ah! Here you are... You took your time, don't you? The croquettes are almost cold... Five more minutes and I would have eaten your part!" Nino greeted them without even trying to hide his bad mood.

"Luckily for you we are here now, so you won't need to do it." Jun replied shrugging as he took the chopsticks to cut up one of the croquettes.  
"Ok Oh-chan, say 'Aaaaaah'."

"Aaaaah... uh?"

One of Nino's hamburger hands stopped Jun's hand in the middle of its way. "What are you doing?" He asked frowning at Jun.

"I think it's obvious. I'm feeding him dinner, aren't I?"

"Didn't you forget something?"

"Let me check again. Food... ok, chopsticks... in my hand, kid... is waiting for the food already. I think I've everything I could need."

"What about 'turn'?"

"Turn?"

"Yes! MY turn. It's my turn to feed him."

"Is that so? At lunch you seemed much more interested in pranking the boy than in feeding him."

"That was like years ago. Don't get so obsessed with the past, Jun. It won't do you any good."

"You took a nap with him.. or at least with his plushie!"

"You bathed him!"

"You ..."

"Umai!"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Umai!!"

The boy, tired of waiting for them to decide whose turn was, had taken one of the croquettes in his hands and was munching it happily.

"I suppose that means it's Oh-chan turn" They both laughed and dinner continued without more incidents.

~~

Half an hour later, Satoshi's mother came back home and found them watching tranquilly a program for kids on the TV.

"Mama!!" The boy exclaimed happily as soon as his mother entered the room, jumping to his feet and running towards her.

The two young men greeted the woman too and proceeded to relate their adventures.

"I did cha-han for lunch. He liked it a lot!" Jun announced proudly.

“But he liked my croquettes more, that was obvious!" Nino butted in the conversation.

"I don't think so. Let's ask Oh-chan what he liked the most."

"Yeah! Tell us Oh-chan, what did you like the most? Jun's poorly made cha-han or my wonderful-beyond-words croquettes?"

The boy seemed to think hard about the question hugging his plushie in his little arms.

"Cookies!!!"

Everybody laughed with the child's answer.

At that moment, the staff made a signal indicating that it was time to leave already and they went to the house's main door.

"They have to leave already, Oh-chan. Come on, give them a big hug for taking care of you so well!"

Jun hugged the little boy looking at him with eyes suspiciously bright. "Bye bye Oh-chan. Amaze your friends with your new T-shirt, ok?"  
"Un!"

"Come here Oh-chan! And now...", Nino hugged the boy and ruffled his hair, "Tell Jun, who is the person you admire the most?"

"Nino!"

"Good answer!!" Nino returned the boy to the woman caressing his head for the last time. "Bye Oh-chan! Be a good boy!"

"Un! Bye bye!" The boy waved smiling at them from his mother's arms.

"Thanks for taking care of him. Goodbye!" Mother and son waved at them from the house's door.

"Don't even mention it. And if you ever need someone to take care of him, don't hesitate to contact us" Jun told Ohno's mother smiling broadly.

"After all, we're certified childminders, you know?" Nino added waving at the child and his mother.

 

EPILOGUE

"He is a cute child, isn't he?"

"Yes, absolutely. I asked his mother for one of his drawings. I'm going to put it on the green room's fridge together with Sho's Totoro."

"I'm sure that Sho will appreciate it... You realize I'm his favourite, don't you?"

"For God's sake, Nino! You bribed him with cookies! Do you think I didn't know it?"

"Geez Jun, you're always paying attention to the most irrelevant details."


End file.
